Repaid Debt
by kawaii-xx
Summary: Grimmjow has just saved Orihime from Loly and Menoly but what if his request for her was different? *nudgenudge* one-shot lemon! yumm, lemonade


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters that the AMAZING Kubo Tite came up with. And I reallly hope he doesn't read this, as he will most likely be disgusted by what I've done to the characters. xD I did start out the first few dialogues as directly translated in the English Subbed Bleach... (uhh, I don't know the episode. D:) But I wanted it to seem connected...so yeah. :D

**Warning**: Contains sexual content.

**Summary**: Grimmjow has just saved Orihime from Loly and Menoly but what if his request for her was different? nudgenudge 

Have fun reading! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Repaid Debt**

Grimmjow scowled as he looked over where Orihime was propped up against the couch. In one swift motion, he grabbed her by the collar of the hideous Arrancar uniform. 

Orihime gasped at the surprise and force as she whispered, "What?"

"What? Did you just think I came over here to save you? Don't be dumb. I need a favor from you, and I've just repaid my debt so don't give me a hard time." Grimmjow said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Orihime looked at his sea blue eyes, as her breath started to quicken with fear.

Grimmjow's smirk only grew as he noticed the terror. He could immediately feel his cock twitch as the thought of fucking Orihime entered his mind. He looked at the well-sized breasts that were at eye level with him, and licked his lips hungrily. He stared into Orihime's eyes as he said, playing with his time, loving the feel of the woman trembling in his hands, "I haven't really had a **decent** fuck these past weeks, and all of these female Arrancar are boring," As he said this, he lazily waved his hand around referring to Loly and Menoly, "My cock has been itching to get into something tight, and all of their damn pussies are so loose. Sluts, all of them. So luckily for me, Ulquiorra is out, and your body shape is just right for me. Curvy and _innocent_." As he said the last sentence, he licked his lips again trying to wet his dry throat. His cock twitched again at the thought of Orihime's hot, wet mouth surrounding his hard shaft. Growling, he thought to himself, "_Why am I dreaming about this when I can have her right now?"_

Deciding to follow his thought, Grimmjow pushed the trembling Orihime against the wall as his hands immediately started to wander her body. He forced his lips upon hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth, quickly gaining dominance. Orihime's tongue meekly stayed out of Grimmjow's way as he ravished her mouth. Grimmjow let his hands move over to the heavenly orbs he had been dreaming about for the past week. He roughly squeezed them, enjoying the sound of Orihime's quiet moan. 

_"So I guess she likes it rough, after all." _Grimmjow thought as he found her erect nipple and pinched it. 

Orihime moaned as she loosened up and placed her arms around Grimmjow's neck, playing with his soft, teal hair. She brought her legs around Grimmjow's waist, bringing them into a straddling position. Orihime felt all of her pain for Ichigo and his friends go away as she shyly brought her lips up to Grimmjow's. Her kiss was soft and tender, unlike Grimmjow's rough kiss, but Grimmjow soon made it deeper and more passionate as his hormones started taking over. He quickly and literally got rid of his and her clothes and looked at her, only in her bra and panties, bathed in the moonlight's glow. 

"_Wow, she looks beautiful..."_ Grimmjow thought but then quickly shook the moment out of his head. "_What am I thinking? I'm fucking her not making love. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques does not make love! Yes, I'm fucking her...fucking her." _His train of thought soon disappeared, however, as he finally unclasped the constricting bra. All of the thoughts in his brain suddenly flew out of the window, as he cupped a breast and sucked on the nipple. Biting, nibbling, pulling, pinching it until he got Orihime writhing with pleasure. He roughly stroked her pussy through the thin fabric from her panties, amazed at the wetness. He winced and looked down at his own neglected cock, the veins popping out with frustration. He pulled down the undergarment, as he quickly pushed his cock deep inside her pussy. She gasped as she dug her fingernails into Grimmjow's back scraping her nails against his tough skin. 

Grimmjow let out a loud grunt, trying to suppress his feelings of pleasure. He didn't want this bitch to think that she was so fucking tight and wet and hot, that he could cum in her pussy right now. No, he did not want her to think that, because then it would ruin his reputation. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the Sexta Espada, falling so low that he would be moaning in pleasure from a human. A weak, pathetic human at that. Grimmjow's thoughts stopped there however, because it took all of his willpower not to cum at that instant. 

Amazingly, Grimmjow managed to pull his cock out of her tight pussy, until only the head was left in there. He rammed his cock back up there, causing Orihime to squeal and dig her fingernails in harder.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Just don't cum, just don't cum."_ Grimmjow practically screamed inside of this head, ramming back into Orihime's pussy making slapping sounds, and letting out his frustration out on Orihime. 

Orihime screamed as she reached her climax. Grimmjow, not wanting other Espada to come in, shoved his mouth on hers making her scream more muffled. However, her contracting pussy after the orgasm made him lose it. He pushed in one more time, all the way to the hilt, and spilt his seed into her. He roughly pushed her legs off of him as he tidied himself up. Grimmjow was mad, and he blamed it on Orihime. His pride was a big deal to him, and this was a blow to his ego. 

_"Fuck her. How the fuck did that happen? I'm supposed to make girls scream my name in pleasure, not the other way around." _Grimmjow composed himself and made it look to Orihime as if the fuck was mediocre. "_As if." _He muttered angrily in his head. He looked at Orihime, legs propped up against her chest, and cum spilling out of her pussy. Her eyes were tearful and ashamed. Grimmjow shrugged, even though his cock was twitching again at the sight, and said, "Thanks for the fuck, I guess. It was better than some of the females here. I guess I'll come back later, since it's not like you didn't enjoy it, right?" He said, leaving with a smirk as he closed her door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: **Ahhh! I hoped you like it! This is actually the first writing that I've ever done that wasn't required for school or a journal entry. Well except RPs and stuff, but I never write smut. So sorry if you didn't like it! And sorry if I had any grammar mistakes. I don't exactly have a beta, but I've already checked it over for any grammar that I can catch. I know there wasn't a lot of Orihime in it, but frankly I hate Orihime. I hate her whininess and her ughness. xD So I didn't want to have a lot of Orihime. I actually also hate Orihime/Grimmjow but I thought this was a nice catch. I still hate the pairing and I cannot stand it. D: Someone like Orihime should not deserve someone as amazing as Grimmjow Jaggerjaques! 3 Well that's my opinion. xD

Anyway, please read&review! This is my first fic so I would love constructive criticism! Please don't be mean though, as I am still human, and my feelings get hurt too. 3

Oh, and if you want me to write a certain couple, just ask me! (through email or PM, please) 

I can't stand yuri, though, but yaoi is yummy. 3

Long author's note. D: Okay, byee!


End file.
